Love & Marriage
by AlessaSchreave
Summary: Após o fim da Guerra dos Melhores, nomeada assim por ter sido o ápice do conflito entre Aveyard e Howard, os maiores reinos do mundo, uma aliança foi formada. Assim, Trafalgar D. Water Law, o príncipe de Howard, com apenas 6 anos de vida foi prometido a uma criança que ainda não havia nascido. Mas ninguém esperava que a rainha Mellorie morresse no parto, desde então a vida de dua


– ELLIS! ACORDA! ELLIS! – Ouviu uma voz ao longe gritando e sua cama balançando.

Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com seu irmão mais novo por três dias, Monkey D. Luffy. Um garoto fofo, tapado e idiota. Ela sorriu-lhe e depois uma aura negra começou a se acumular ao seu redor, sua presença e o rosto sorrindo estavam quase assustadoras para Luffy. Ele percebeu tarde demais quando ela fechou uma das mãos e levantou-a aproximando da cabeça dele.

– Oe, Ellis... O que... AAAAAA!!! ELA É LOUCA, SOCORRO! – Gritou Luffy enquanto corria da irmã assustadora que tinha e passava a mão no lugar que ela bateu.

– Idiota, eu já disse para não me acordar assim. – Bocejou e se espreguiçou, se levantando da cama.

Começou o dia tomando um banho de quase uma hora e vestindo uma regata branca juntamente com uma minissaia preta muito estilosa. Penteou seus enormes cabelos negros, que iam até abaixo do bumbum. E saiu do seu quarto gigantesco para ir à sala de jantar. Mas como foi aprendiz de Roronoa Zoro no passado, ela não podia ter um senso de direção que prestasse. Mesmo que morasse ali desde sempre, sempre se perdia.

Parou na entrada do enorme lugar que morava, do outro lado do castelo muito longe do seu quarto ou da sala de jantar. Gemeu de frustração e continuou andando sem rumo, até encontrar Nami, sua dama de companhia. Uma ruiva nobre que só pensa em dinheiro e comida, talvez por isso casou com Sanji, o cozinheiro do castelo. Ela já estava em seus 25 anos e o cozinheiro aos 30. Mas Ellis escolhera Nami como dama de companhia porque apesar de sua fixação por coisas chiques e dinheiro, ela era legal.

– Senhorita Ellis? – Disse Nami confusa.

– É, estou aqui observando o jardim. – Deu uma desculpa, nunca diria que estava perdida.

– Mas a senhorita já fez o desjejum? – Perguntou inocentemente. Ellis iria dizer que sim, mas seu estômago a traiu. – Quer que eu lhe leve à sala de jantar? Senhor Luffy e senhor Dragon estão lá. Além do mais, o jardim é para o outro lado.

– Certo, que seja.

– HMMMM! Sanji, nós te amamos! – Disseram Luffy, Dragon e Ellis ao mesmo tempo. Cada um tinha uns vinte e dois pratos empilhados ao seu lado na mesa, enquanto continuavam a comer. Os poucos empregados do castelo se perguntavam para onde ia toda a comida que eles devoravam, eles eram magros.

– Oe, Ellis... Me dá um pouco da sua carne? – Perguntou Luffy com a boca salivando.

– Nem pensar! A carne é minha! – Disse de boca cheia e devorou sua carne completamente antes que Luffy esticasse para pegá-la. Então lembrou o que iria fazer depois de comer. – Quero falar com você, pai. – Ele apenas concordou e eles continuaram a comilança.

No dia anterior tinha decidido que daqui uma semana, quando fosse à Howard para se conhecer seu noivo, levaria Luffy consigo. Ela sabia que ele sempre quis se aventurar na floresta da morte, Grand Line, ou viajar pelo mundo a fora. Então faria um acordo com seu pai.

 **UMA HORA DEPOIS...**

– Eu irei à Howard e tentarei fingir ser uma daquelas garotas nobres irritantes. Mas eu tenho uma condição e se ela não for atendida, eu vou entrar na floresta da morte, Grand Line. – Impôs Ellis seriamente, como se não estivesse falando com o próprio pai, mas com um inimigo em busca de um acordo.

Dragon não tinha outra escolha, sabia que sua filha não se importava se acontecesse uma guerra novamente, contanto que ela e Luffy estivessem a salvo. E seus filhos eram poderosos sobreviveriam a qualquer custo, não podia dizer o mesmo daquele reino. Como rei, precisava pensar primeiro em seu povo, por mais que doesse casar sua filha com um desconhecido e arrancar a sua felicidade. Ellis não pensaria nisso, iria pensar que ele fazia aquilo por ela não ser realmente a filha dele.

A filha de sua irmã, Portgas D. Rose, havia nascido três dias antes de seu filho, Luffy, nascer. Mas Rose disse que iria procurar por Ace, seu outro filho que fora levado. E pediu para que cuidasse de Ellis até que ela voltasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Dragon nunca descobriu onde Rose fora ou como Ace havia sumido, e parecia que nunca iria saber. Cuidou de Ellis como sua própria filha e a considerava assim também, e mesmo que ela tivesse um gênio difícil ele sabia que ela o considerava um pai também. Ainda que Ellis constantemente se sentisse como uma intrusa na família, aquilo era algo que ela própria havia criado em sua mente.

Suspirou olhando-a seriamente, ela era corajosa e bonita, mas a outra família real poderia não gostar disso. Então Dragon decidiu pedir que ela não fosse tão "penso, logo falo sem me importar quem é você" e fosse mais "penso, guardo para mim", sabia que era quase impossível mas não podia arrumar mais conflitos com o outro reino, seu povo sofreria novamente e isso era algo que ele não aguentaria ver. Não novamente.

– Olha, você pode não saber, mas eu me importo com você, Ellis. Você é a minha querida filha. Se algo te acontecesse lá, eu não me perdoaria. Mas eu também não posso cancelar a aliança e fazer milhões de pessoas sofrerem, então me perdoe por ser incapaz de protegê-la. – Disse Dragon com seus olhos molhados de lágrimas que não saíam.

– Velhote...– Sussurrou Ellis emocionada, o abraçando por alguns minutos, mas logo se afastou e deu um cascudo nele, enquanto uma aura assustadora se acumulava ao seu redor. – Você 'tá tentando me passar a perna!?

– Sim, sim. Quer dizer, não. Eu vou ouvir. – Ele respondeu rapidamente fazendo gestos com as mãos, em um ato de nervosismo.

– Luffy irá comigo. Eu não vou conseguir fingir nada se ele não estiver lá para me ajudar. –Falou calmamente e então disse com um tom mais sério:–Mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra eles saberão que tipo de pessoa eu sou, não é?

– Até lá, você terá casado com o príncipe Trafalgar e a aliança firmada. Talvez, quando ele descobrir, você possa se separar dele ou algo assim. – Verbalizou seus pensamentos de forma cautelosa, se uma palavra estivesse no lugar errado, ela poderia ter entendido outra coisa. E Ellis não é a melhor companhia, ou noiva, quando está brava. Pensou sobre Luffy ir com ela, seu filho teria que começar com as aulas extras para tornar-se um bom líder futuramente. Ele não poderia ir. – Ellis, sobre Luffy... Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, ele precisa começar o treinamento urgentemente. Você já viu como ele é? Como um rei poderia ser assim?

Ellis deu um sorriso como se estivesse esperando exatamente isso e disse:

– Não se preocupe, pai. Isso fará bem ao Luffy, ele verá como o outro príncipe é e poderá fazer o treinamento com ele. Não é muita coisa, tenho certeza que ele aceitará ser tutor do meu irmãozinho fofo. Ele só terá que lutar com ele, mostrar problemas reais e ver como Luffy os enfrentaria e mostrar o país dele para meu irmão e eu. – Ellis explicou sorridente e Dragon suspirou impotente. Seus filhos sempre foram a sua fraqueza, ter uma filha inteligente s superprotetora e um filho meio idiota e ingênuo dava nisso.

– Você planejou tudo, não foi? Tudo bem, eu vou tentar ficar longe dos meus bebês por três meses, sem me desesperar quando não encontrá-los em seus quartos. – Dramatizou o rei enquanto Ellis ria e começava a sair do escritório de seu pai. Porém, parou no meio do caminho e encarou seu pai sorrindo.

– Obrigada mesmo, papai. – Virou-se e começou a se aproximar da porta, parando bruscamente ao ouvir as palavras do pai.

– Você está se tornando tão forte e bela quanto Rose, Ellis. – Falou em voz baixa.

Ellis apertou sua própria mão e segurou as lágrimas em seus olhos, logo se pondo a andar. Estava tão sentimental, qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Luffy ou Dragon nunca haviam visto demonstrar algum sentimento além de tédio, irritação ou o Modo Luffy - ativado somente com a presença de seu irmão, quando ativado Ellis se torna um Luffy Feminino, apenas mais inteligente. A verdade é que ela só sentia necessidade de ser alguém que gostassem com seu pai e seu irmão. Afinal, aquela era sua amada família que merecia o melhor dela mesma.


End file.
